sepharisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire of Athlin
The Empire of Athlin, founded in 1 IC is the greatest power on the continent of Elaris and one of the strongest nations in Sepharis. ''"There are three things which make this Empire great - courage, steel, and gunpowder!" ''- Emperor William Franz l Our Honored Land - The Empire of Athlin The Empire of Athlin was founded 2,026 years ago by Alaric Calricus when he unified the Crystal Sea tribes and beat back the invading orc warbands. During his reign, the process of imperial succession was established, the imperial provinces were formalized, and the empire expanded to cover the Highlands and Baywatch Islands. Governance of the Empire The Empire is ruled by the Emperor who wields unlimited power from the point of his coronation until his death. Each Emperor is chosen from amoung the Elorisian Counts by an election consisting of 20 Electors, 18 of which are Elorisian Counts while the remaining votes go to the Evageilorn Church. Once elected, an Emperor's edicts are brought to furition by the Elorisian Counts who enforce the law in their provinces and rule in the name of the Emperor. Larger towns are ruled by officials chosen by the Elorisian Counts and are responsable for carrying out laws in the more isolated parts of the Empire. Organization The Empire of Athlin is broken up into 10 homeland provinces, 8 outlaying provinces, and 2 city-states, all bound together by a now common history, interests, languages, religions, and cultures. Outside the provinces are the city-states ruled by the Lesser Counts. Homeland Provinces *Alverin (Capitol) *Brandensarin *Hellenhav *Marrisburg *Midarif *Mordieum *Nolurn *Osterland *Solland *Talisderheim Outlaying Provinces *Avelorn *Baywatch *Caindrick *Drester *Esverin *South Vaterra *Tailainor *Vadrin City-States *Hel Fain (Baywatch) *Sudithburg (South Vaterra) Foreign Relations Society and Culture The majority of the citizens of the Empire of Athlin are Elarians, but numerous other human races and other races including Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits are present. The people of the Empire are wealthy from abundent grasslands filled with pastures and crops, thick forests in the south that provide exotic lumber, rich mines in the mountains, and vast fishing and merchant fleets along the coasts. The Empire also maintains a standing army to defend its borders and a fleet of ships patrol the coasts to defend against raiders. The culture of the Empire is rich in art from paintings to architecture and the arts of science flourish under the patronage of the crown. Engineering is an important part of the Empire's culture as it is responsable for the Emperor's Highway which connects all the major cities of the Empire's mainland holdings. Engineering is also responsable for the Empire's advances in gunpowder weaponry and application making the Empire of Athlin the most powerful force in southern Sepharis. Religion The Empire of Athlin follow the Old Faith Pantheon were all the deities are openly worshipped and accepted. The most popular deities in the Empire are Mzerean and Somnte. Magic Magic is openly allowed in the Empire of Athlin with strict policies regarding its use in public and the use of the dark arts as a whole. Magic is organized in what the Empire calls "colleges", each college dedicated to a class of magic. All magic is taught at the Arcanum of Magical Lore in Alverin and is sponsered by the Empire to provide mages to defend the Empire and support the military. The Arcanum of Magical Lore is also the foremost location of knowledge on the College of Rune Magic outside the lands of dwarves. Military The armies of the Empire of Athlin are massive and diverse supporting everything from knights to artillery to handgunners. Each province has a standing army of infantry supported by knights, archers, handgunners, and artillery and is led by either a general or the ruler of the province. In addition to armies, numerous garrisons are maintained in major cities and forts around the Empire which help maintain the civic order and the borders. Each army is maintained at the expense of the province or city-state they answer to and must maintain a standing force at all times. Knightly Orders Imperial Knights of the Crown The most prestigious position a knight can hold, the Imperial Knights of the Crown are amoung the greatest warriors in Sepharis and there can be no more then ten of these knights at any given time. Each of these knights is publically knighted by the Emperor in Alverin and awarded a suit of special armor and a weapon to fit their new station. Notable Figures *Emperor William Franz l http://sepharis.wikia.com/wiki/William_Franz_l